à la vie, à la mort
by sOhAe
Summary: Parce qu'elle ne saurait vivre sans elle, elle lui offre ce qu'elle a de plus cher...


Page | 8

A la vie, A la mort

Un choc. Puis le trou noir. Je me réveille dans une pièce toute blanche, sentant le chloroforme. Aussitôt une demi-douzaine de personnes en blouses entre dans la pièce. Il me saute littéralement dessus, me prenant pouls et tension. Je les laisse faire, trop fatiguée pour résister. Leur manège terminé, je prends tout de même la parole :

Où est ma mère ?

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années (un médecin) me regarde confus et me réponds :

Je suis désolée mademoiselle, votre maman a reçu plus de dommages que vous lors de l'accident, elle est dans le coma. Au moment de l'impact, le volant a violemment compressé sa cage thoracique, son cœur a été endommagé, et seule une greffe pourra lui sauver la vie…

Mes yeux s'élargissent d'horreur. Mon cœur rate une dizaine de battements, je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes, le souffle me manque, et mes membres se mettent à trembler. Je déglutis péniblement et tourne mon regard noyé de larmes contenues vers le médecin :

Je peux la voir ? lui demande-je d'une petite voix soufflée.

Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Je me lève doucement de mon lit, enfile les chaussons au bas du lit et le suit dans un dédale de couloirs. J'ignore dans quel hôpital je me trouve, certainement un de Lyon. Nous arrivons dans la zone des soins intensifs. Mon guide me conduit jusque devant une porte, n°415, je lis. Il me fait signe de rentrer. Je pousse le battant, le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Ma mère est allongée, aussi pâle que les draps du lit, ses courts cheveux bruns en pagaille sur l'oreiller. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes que je ne peux contenir cette fois-ci. Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et lui prend la main. J'appuie mon front contre cette main si froide, et laisse le cri déchirant de peine qui me nouait la gorge. Personne ne rentre, le médecin resté dehors sait très bien pourquoi ce cri. Je laisse mon chagrin s'exprimer, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient secs de n'avoir plus de larmes à verser. Je me relève, m'assois à ses côtés sur le lit. Ma main lui caresse doucement le visage. La voix du médecin derrière moi, que je n'avais pas entendu entrer, me sors de ma triste torpeur :

Mademoiselle, voulez-vous un taxi pour rentrer chez vous ?

Non merci, je vais prendre le train. Je reviendrai demain matin.

Très bien, vos affaires sont toutes dans votre chambre.

Merci.

Il ressort. Je regarde une dernière fois ma gentille maman.

A demain.

Je sors de la chambre, et rejoins la mienne. Je récupère mes effets personnels et me dirige vers l'accueil, pour signer ma décharge de sortie. Je prends le bus 28 jusqu'à la gare. Mon train est déjà présent, je monte. Arrivé à St Marcel, je descends, j'ai besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie. Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à chez elle. Je sonne, elle m'ouvre. Mon visage vide l'alarme immédiatement.

Ma Nanou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Caro… (mes larmes recoulent) on…maman et moi…sur la route…la neige…mouillée…l'arbre…moi j'ai rien que des bleus…maman…dans le coma…

Elle me prend dans ses bras et nous guident à l'intérieur. Elle me fait asseoir sur son lit, en me berçant toujours. Mes sanglots se calment doucement. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral. Pendant qu'elle va me chercher un verre d'eau, je réfléchis. Maman a besoin d'un cœur neuf. Nous avons le même sang. Pas de risque de rejet. L'équation dans ma tête est résolue. Ma décision est prise. Caro revient et me tend le verre, je la remercie avec un sourire timide. Nous discutons encore une vingtaine de minutes. Puis je me lève pour prendre congé. Je la remercie de m'avoir écouté et repars pour la gare. Je monte dans le train et descends moins de dix minutes plus tard à Villars. Je passe chez mes grands parents qui doivent être dans le même état que moi. J'entre sans frapper. Je trouve mon grand-père dans sa chambre, il semble avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup, son visage ravagé me prouve qu'il a beaucoup pleuré. Je vais l'embrasser, essayant de le rassurer. Puis je monte à l'étage, où je trouve ma grand-mère assise sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, son dos secoué par les sanglots. Mon cœur se serre et je m'approche d'elle. Elle relève la tête en me voyant approcher et se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras, je joins à nouveau mes larmes aux siennes. Nous restons enlacées pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis je m'assois et décide de lui faire part de ma décision :

Mémé, je sais ce que je veux faire pour maman.

Mh ?

Elle a besoin d'un cœur neuf, le docteur a dit. Le mien est parfaitement sain, nous avons le même sang, il n'y a pas de risque qu'elle le rejette.

Mais ! Enfin Anaïs ! Tu as perdu l'esprit ?? (elle me regarde, choquée)

Non, j'ai décidé. Je me sais incapable de vivre sans maman, même si j'ai 18ans. Et puis, je ne serais pas vraiment morte moi, je vivrais à travers elle.

Non, tu ne peux pas donner ta vie pour ta mère, elle n'y survivra pas ! Pense à elle et à ton père !

C'est pour elle que je veux faire ça. Moi je ne survivrai pas si elle part ! Papa, j'espère qu'il comprendra. Je vais lui écrire une lettre tout à l'heure, je la posterai quand j'irais annoncer ma décision au médecin demain matin.

…

Allez ! Je serais toujours là ! Même si vous ne me verrez pas.

Je tente un pauvre sourire. Je l'embrasse sur le front et redescends. Je vais embrasser mon grand-père une nouvelle fois et rentre chez moi. Je m'attelle immédiatement à la rédaction de la lettre pour mon cher papa.

Papa,

Maman et moi avons eu un accident de voiture. Avant-hier, alors que nous allions à Lyon, malgré la route enneigée et glissante, nous avons percuté un arbre. Moi je m'en tire avec des bleus, mais maman est dans le coma. Son cœur a été écrasé par la cage thoracique lors de l'impact, et elle a besoin d'une greffe de toute urgence. Je sais que ma décision ne te plaira pas, mais je veux lui donner le mien. Il est jeune, sain, en pleine forme, nous avons le même sang…tout ira bien. Je me doute que ma décision te choque, mais je ne peux pas vivre si maman n'est plus là…je vivrais désormais à travers elle, comme avant ma naissance. Je ne te dirais pas de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas être triste, mais plutôt de me soutenir, car aujourd'hui, il ne sera pas facile pour moi de mourir. J'aurai aimé t'embrasser une dernière fois, mais la situation est d'une urgence telle que cela est impossible. Mon amour sera pour toujours avec vous tous, famille que je chéris tant.

Je t'aime, Anaïs

Une larme tombe sur la feuille de papier, faisant légèrement couler l'encre du S. Je la mets dans une enveloppe et la timbre. J'appelle mon amie Charlotte. Alors qu'elle se remet juste de sa rupture, ce que je vais lui annoncer risque de lui faire du mal, mais faute de pouvoir en parler à Caro, qui ne comprendrait pas, je me confie à elle :

Allo ?

Oui, chacha ? C'est Nanou.

Coucou ! ça va toi ?

Bah en fait, pas très bien non.

Ah ?

Ma mère est à l'hôpital dans le coma

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

On a eu un accident de voiture, moi j'ai que des bleus t'inquiètes pas !

Ah… et ça se présente comment ?

Mal.

Erf.

Ecoute chacha, ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te plaire…

Nanou tu me fais peur.

Je sais… en fait, maman a besoin d'une greffe de cœur en urgence…

Me dis pas ce que je crois que tu vas dire… !

Le mien.

Non Nanou ! Je te l'interdis !

Ma décision est prise. Demain.

Nanou ! Mais…

Je suis désolée ma chacha, mais je ne veux pas que ma mère parte… j'ai trop besoin d'elle encore. Je vivrai à travers elle tu sais…

Non…tu seras plus là…

Tu…tu pourras le dire à Caro, demain soir, quand ça sera fait ?

Mais… (j'entends ses sanglots dans le téléphone)

S'il te plaît, y a qu'à toi que je peux le demander….

Nanou…

Je suis désolée chacha… je te promets de veiller sur vous de là haut !

Nanou…

Bonne chance pour la suite ma grande, je t'aime fort…

Je raccroche, le cœur lourd. Je ne reculerai pas. Je vais dans ma chambre. Ma Toto est couchée en boule sur le lit. Mon cœur se serre en pensant qu'elle aussi je vais l'abandonner. Je m'assois près d'elle, ce qui la réveille. Ses deux billes jaunes/vertes me dévisagent. Je la caresse, elle ronronne. Je lui murmure des mots tendres, mes yeux versant encore une fois le liquide salé. Je me couche et m'endors, épuisée. C'est la lumière du matin qui me réveille. Mon sommeil a été lourd, sans rêve. Je donne à manger à mon chat, la serre dans mes bras une dernière fois, la couvrant de bisous. J'ai si mal de la laisser. Je l'aime tant. Je la repose, prends ma carte de train et mes clés, puis je pars en direction de la gare. Avant de monter dans le train, je regarde une dernière fois ce village qui m'a vu grandir. Je descends quelques cinquante minutes plus tard à la gare de la part dieu. Je prends à nouveau le bus 28 et descends à l'arrêt Grange blanche. On dirait que je me rends à la fac. Je prends cependant le chemin de l'hôpital. A l'accueil je demande à parler au docteur Moreau. La jeune secrétaire me fait patienter, puis m'annonce qu'il est au bloc. Je lui demande de bien vouloir le prévenir que je serais dans la chambre à ma mère. Je monte au 4ème étage. Je retrouve sans mal la n°415. J'entre sans bruit. Elle est toujours si pâle, reliée à tout un tas de machines qui la maintiennent en vie. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle et lui prends la main. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai fait la veille et le matin même :

J'ai sorti Jadou, donné à manger à Toto, ma chambre est rangée aussi. Tu as du repassage qui t'attends ! Bientôt quand tu rentreras à la maison, je rentrerai avec toi, et je le serais toujours, jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes de l'autre côté. J'ai écris une lettre à Papa, j'ai parlé de ma décision à mémé et Charlotte, elles n'étaient pas d'accord, bien sûr, mais je suis décidée quand même !

L'arrivée du médecin m'interrompt.

Mademoiselle, bonjour.

Bonjour

Vous vouliez me parler…

Oui, pourrions nous aller ailleurs, c'est assez délicat…

Bien sûr, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Nous nous installons face à face dans la pièce toute meublée de bois clair.

Je vous écoute.

Voilà. Hier vous m'avez dit que ma mère devait recevoir le plus vite une greffe de cœur.

Oui, c'est exact.

Je vais lui donner le mien.

Enfin, mademoiselle, c'est insensé !

Non, je suis décidée !

Nous n'avons, déontologiquement, pas le droit de vous prendre le cœur si vous êtes en vie.

Dans ce cas, tuez-moi.

Pardon ?

Je demande à être euthanasiée !

C'est impossible ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de…

Je me fiche que vous ayez le droit ou non ! Dois-je aller me jeter sous les roues de la première voiture dehors ?

Non mais…..

Je veux, j'exige même que vous preniez mon cœur, et que vous lui donniez ! Il n'y aura aucun problème de compatibilité !

Là n'est pas la question…

Je vous en conjure, docteur…

Vous me mettez dans une situation difficile…

Je m'en excuse mais, je ne pourrais supporter de la perdre… Je n'ai que 18 ans, je ne suis pas capable de vivre de mes propres ailes encore…

Mademoiselle, écoutez…

Non, non.

Quand ?

Pardon ?

Quand voulez-vous…mourir ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà fais mes adieux…

(il soupire) Bon…

Où sont les seringues pour euthanasie ?

Je vous demande pardon ?

Les seringues ? Je vais me piquer moi-même, ainsi vous ne serez pas accusé de faute professionnelle…

Incorrigible… voici les clés, local 7, 8ème porte sur la droite, sous sol niveau 2.

Merci, je me piquerai en bas, vous viendrez me chercher dans 5 minutes…

(il ferme les yeux) Très bien.

Je descends rapidement au sous sol, le cœur battant la chamade. Je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne et cours jusqu'à la huitième porte. J'ouvre fébrilement le local. Je regarde toutes les étiquettes. Une boîte attire mon attention. Bingo, trouvé ! Je sors une seringue (mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de la taille de l'aiguille). Je ferme les yeux, compte jusqu'à trois et m'enfonce cet objet de torture dans le bras. Aussitôt une douleur fulgurante me monte au cerveau. Je m'effondre sur le dallage froid. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est une porte qui s'ouvre et une lumière aveuglante. Une foule de soignant porte mon corps désormais froid et mou sur un brancard. Identifiée comme étant bien « la fille à la dame dans le coma chambre 415 », la greffe s'impose dans tous les esprits. Ils conduisent mon corps au bloc, pendant que d'autres vont chercher ma mère. Bientôt maman, nous ne serons plus qu'un…

L'opération dura 3 heures. Le transfert de mon corps au sien se passa sans encombre. Elle fut ramenée dans sa chambre une fois le travail terminé. Mon corps, nettoyé, est emmené au crématoire, comme je l'avais demandé, je veux être incinérée, et mes cendres seront lâchées dans le ciel du Japon…

3 semaines plus tard…

Ma mère ouvre les yeux, après 3 semaines… A son chevet, mes grands-parents, mon père, mes deux tantes maternelles… Tous arborent des visages tiraillés entre joie et tristesse. Le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la lumière ambiante, les visiteurs se rapprochent du lit.

Ninine, dit ma grand-mère, comment tu te sens ?

B…bien, ça peut aller, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été charcutée…

Tous baissent la tête à ces mots.

C'est le cas… (mon père)

Hein ?

Mon père lui tend la lettre que je lui ai envoyée… Ma mère la lis et au fur et à mesure, sa main se crispe au niveau de sa poitrine, ses yeux se ferment et son cri de désespoir déchire le silence qui s'était imposé. Mes grands-parents, mon père et la sœur aînée à ma mère sortent de la chambre, se sentant mal. Seule reste mon autre tante, qui s'assoit près de ma mère.

Ninine, ta fille, elle a fait ça pour toi… Elle ne voulait pas que tu partes, elle t'aimait tellement, qu'elle t'a donné son cœur, pour être toujours avec toi. Elle vit toujours, à travers toi…

Ma pépette…

Elle est là (elle pose sa main sur le cœur à ma mère), avec toi…

Ma fille…

Pour toujours avec toi…

A Villars, Charlotte a invité Caroline chez elle…

Caro, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important, et grave…

Ah ?

Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas crier…

Euh…tu m'inquiètes là Chacha !

C'est à propos…de nanou…

Annick est décédée ?

Non…

Ah ouf ! j'ai eu peur…

Mais nanou, elle est partie…

Hein ? partie où ?

Elle a en quelque sorte déménagée…

Alors que sa mère est à l'hôpital ?

Justement, Annick est sortie de l'hôpital hier…

C'est génial ! Nana doit être heureuse ! Mais elle aurait pu me prévenir !

Justement, elle ne pouvait pas te de le dire…

Pourquoi ?

Je t'ai dis, elle est partie…

Mais où ?

Là où elle a toujours rêvé d'aller…

Haaaan elle est au Japon !?

Oui, ils ont libérés ses cendres dans le ciel du japon !

C'est cool ! Elle a réalisé son rêve ! (tilt) ses quoi ?

(Charlotte baisse la tête) ses cendres…

J'ai peur de comprendre…

Carotte, Nanou…elle a donné son cœur à sa mère, pour la sauver…

Non…non….non, c'est pas vrai…

Elle m'a dit…qu'elle…veillerait sur nous…de là haut…

Je veux pas…nanou…c'est pas…pas possible…

Caro… elle m'a chargée de te le dire, la veille de l'opération…parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de te faire du mal…

Nanouuuu …. Je veux la voir….

Carotte…elle est plus là nanou….

Si…non…jveux pas…

Moi non plus j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser…

…

Je vous le promets, à tous, je veillerais sur vous, de là haut, et les gouttes de pluie qui vous mouillerons seront mes larmes et le soleil mon sourire…je vous aime…


End file.
